He Sees Me For Who I Am
by Qia13
Summary: Mizuki was right. Everyone was right. He's a monster. He's a monster that had destroyed the village and killed the Yondaime. He doesn't deseve to live. He's the Kyuu- "Naruto isn't the Kyuubi!" Naruto jolted in his spot at the sudden shout from Iruka, hastily pressing a hand on his mouth to make sure he doesn't make any sound. Or why Iruka will always be Naruto's #1


**Inspired by TiedyedTrickster Masks! Enjoy**!

* * *

In hindsight, Naruto should've known that he had the Kyuubi trapped inside him. He has a Fox mask for crying out loud. No wonder people are so afraid of him, especially when they see him wear his mask.

Thumping his head lightly against the tree he's hiding behind, Naruto can't help but smile ruefully _'Everyone was right,'_ he thought, _'I'm a monster.'_

He slowly lowered to the ground as the knowledge finally sank in. That's right. Mizuki was right. Everyone was right. He's a monster. He's a monster that had destroyed the village and killed the Yondaime. He doesn't deseve to live. He's the Kyuu-

"Naruto isn't the Kyuubi!"

Naruto jolted in his spot at the sudden shout from Iruka, hastily pressing a hand on his mouth to make sure he doesn't make any sound.

"Naruto is his own person! He's a shinobi of the Leaf village!"

Naruto had to bite on his lips, his whole body trembling as tears started to gather in his eyes.

"I'm proud of Naruto and I see him for what he truly is; a hardworking boy with great ambition!"

The tears are streaming down his face now, sobs muffled behind the giant scroll in his hold as he quietly listened.

"That's just your Caregiver side talking. You don't actually care about him." Mizuki scoffed.

A wet laugh. "That might be the case. But that doesn't mean my pride for him is fake!" Iruka declared. "You don't know him like I do, Mizuki. You don't see how good he is. So you can go fuck yourself for all I care."

Naruto isn't sure which he's shocked by more; the fact that Iruka-sensei had cursed out loud or his unwavering faith towards him.

After all this time... Iruka-sensei noticed him. He saw him for who he is. He saw Naruto. And that was enough for him.

Naruto immediately jumped into the fray and landed a punch on Mizuki, sending him a few feet away from Iruka. When Mizuki picked himself up and took a threatening step towards him, Naruto took a breath to steel himself and slipped on his mask, causing the man to pause at the sight of it. Taking advantage of that, Naruto made the sign for the new jutsu he just learned. "Hey Mizuki-sensei," he called out, "I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't forget!"

Immediately, hundreds of shadow clones popped into existence, almost covering the forest as they surrounded him.

"H-how is this possible?! No one can summon that many!!" Mizuki exclaimed as his eyes widened in horror.

Behind the mask, a cheeky grin was formed on his face. "That's because I'm that special-ttebayo!" he said before his clones moved and gave the good beating this lying scumbag deserved for hurting Iruka-sensei.

By the time the last clone popped, Mizuki was beaten to a pulp until he was hardly recognisable save for his hair and his mask. Satisfied, Naruto hesitantly turned around to his sensei, eyes watching him nervously as Iruka pushed himself up against the tree.

Suddenly, Naruto remembered about his mask that he had put on and panicked, knowing how much people hated seeing it on his face. He was fumbling to pull it off and hide it beneath his jumper but a heavy hand stopped him. Surprised, Naruto darted his eyes towards Iruka, nervously wondering what he's about to do. He doesn't want Iruka-sensei to hate him.

As if knowing what he's thinking, Iruka gave him a smile and gently ruffled his hair. "I don't hate you, Naruto. I would never hate you."

"Aren't...aren't you afraid of me?" Naruto asked quietly.

Iruka could feel his heart breaking at that. Looking at the boy in front of him, Iruka can't ever forgive himself and everyone else for thinking that this boy was a danger to the village. How could he think that Naruto was a Kyuubi when he's just a lonely child burdened by something he had no say in?

He had been such an idiot. Once this is over, Iruka is determined to do whatever he can to make sure Naruto will have the life he deserved. He can't make up for the loss of childhood but at least he can do something about his current status.

With his mind made up, Iruka gently asked Naruto to take off his mask. He could see the confusion on the boy's face when he told him to close his eyes but Naruto easily obeyed his instructions for once. It was a bit difficult with how his back is heavily bleeding and the haziness of his eyes from what he suspect to be the telltale signs of blood loss but when he was done, he took a step back and felt pride bloom in his chest at what he sees.

"Congratulations, Naruto," he spoke with warmth and pride as the boy opened his eyes. "You have now graduated from the Academy."

Slowly, hesitantly, Naruto reached up to his forehead and brushed his fingers at the feel of cloth and metal. He looked up at Iruka and noticed the lack of his headband from his head. Tears well up in his eyes once again when he finally realised what it means.

He tried to smile and say something to thank his sensei but fat tears now rolled down his cheeks as sobs came out of his mouth instead of words.

Iruka just smiled and open his arms.

Naruto didn't even hesitate to throw himself against him, wrapping his arms around the man's waist as he sobbed out a thousand thank-you's at him, Iruka's (_his now, _Iruka said after) headband secured tightly on his forehead.

Iruka grunted a bit at the force but hugged Naruto in return twice as hard, happy and proud for the boy.

They both knew that this whole situation isn't alright yet, that the scroll Naruto just stole is still with them and Iruka is still bleeding and hurt, but for one whole moment, with tears streaming down their faces and smiles on their lips, everything was perfect.


End file.
